Check-ups and Downers
by WinterSolsticeForever
Summary: Leo, B.L.U's newest Scout starts to develop new feelings for his Doctor. Past memories haunt, self worth is explored and new experiences ensue. Rated M for drugs mentioned and low-level gore. Sexual encounters in chapters to come.
1. Welcome to BLU

Leo wasn't quite sure when he started noticing how Doc looked. How he moved, and swayed in battle. The look of intense concentration in Medics eyes. His precise words used to encourage comrades and enrage enemies. The Doctor was a very complex yet, simple human being. Leo was glad to stand by him as his teammate and his friend. Yet, there has been something stirring inside Leo ever since he started seeing the Doctor more and more.

Leo was a _bit_ more, classy, if he didn't say so himself. The newest B.L.U Scout. The last one was terminated for unnecessary destruction of property, profanity of many degrees and other such things a Scout would be fired for. Leo's new life has been wonderful. Bashing heads in, running as fast as the wind could carry him, and getting paid for it all. The battles are intense and bloody. Just how he likes 'em. Not sure what B.L.U was fighting for, but he could care less. As long as he was doing the things he liked. Scouts have destructive and outgoing personalities. Learning about his teammates took no time at all. Most had boring, stale stories and reasons to be here. Some none at all. Some you couldn't even understand.

The fights were interesting. Scouts _always_ ended up with scratches or cuts. Then there were battles when some asswipe wanted an all-out brawl. Basically, they got fucked up. A lot.

Leo visited the infirmary every day after battles. Usually it was for a beat-up body, sometimes just for a bandage or two. Check-ups were once every week, maybe even twice. The more he got injured, the more Leo would visit the infirmary. Medic and Leo started becoming closer. Or Medic just started keeping a sharp eye out for the team's runner.

"I can't believe I'm having this kind of trouble again…" Rubbing his eyes Leo rolled out of bed. Quite ungracefully, I may add. Lying on the cold floor of his room, Leo got up and left the room. "This sleeplessness has got to end. I have battles to win and heads to bash inside out!" whispering to himself with a proud smirk and light snort. Quietly striding down the hallways, the Scout saw the light was still on in the Infirmary. Opening the door he saw the Medic huddled close to his desk.

"Ey' Doc! Whaddya doing up so late again for?"

A visible shudder and slight jump could be seen from the Medic across the room.

"Ach! Scout. You scared me. Vhat do you vant? It is qvite late you know."

"I was just asking ya the same thing." Leo strode in, shutting the door quietly behind him. Taking a seat near the Doctor.

"Vell, I am in zhe middle of doing paperverk and some research. It's somesing I must do every vunce in a vhile." Medic shuffled paperwork while working, pushing up his circular glasses every few minutes. He looked very tired, dark circles around his eyes and coffee lingering on each heaving breath.

"How long you been at this? I didn't get patched up after today's fight." Head rested on his arms atop the table. Leo let out a long sigh, not really sure why he did though.

The Medic stopped for a moment and took a breath. The older man pushed up his glasses, pivoting his chair to face Leo.

"Is zis vhat you are bosering me about? I have been qvite busy today. I'm sorry vat you ver not attended to like everybody else." The Medic had a very irritated air about him and his eyes, like ice. Leo brought his head up a bit, surprisingly hurt by Medics words. Medic turned back to his paperwork and shuffled it around a bit more.

Leo's eyes turned downward and his voice lowered to a soft tone. "I didn't know I was botherin' ya Doc. I didn't get many wounds in battle today, so I didn't even check to see if you were here. I usually get in last to see you anyway… I just wandered in 'cuz I'm having trouble sleeping... And I'm a little worried."

Medic heaved a deep sigh. Looked at Leo, and spoke with a softer, almost monotonous voice. "I'm sorry Herr Scout. I didn't mean to snap at you like zat." Medic placed his glasses on the desk, rubbing his temples. "I've been too stressed to sink straight lately. And my sleep pattern has been awful!" Leo's face curled into a confused, empathetic expression.

"Maybe if ya didn't do paperwork all the time?" He offered.

Medic laughed dryly. "I vould be conducting experiments and researching right now if it vas up to me!"

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it though?"

The Doctor removed his rugged jacket, and rolled his shoulders attempting to loosen the muscles. Turning to the Scout once more. "Anyvay, vhat are you so vorried about that you had to come see me?"

Leo straightened up, pointing at Medic. "Look, I didn't_ have to come see you._" Mimicking the Doctor in a sing-song voice. He leaned back in the chair. "I was wanderin' the halls and I saw the Infirmary light was on _again_."

Medic raised his eyebrow this time. "Vhat do you mean, _again_?" He grinned taking a sip of lukewarm coffee. "Are you keeping an eye on me dear Scout?"

Leo cleared his throat, light pink inhabiting his cheeks. "No." He looked at the paperwork. "Maybe." He looked at Medic. "I was worried about you not getting the sleep you needed."

Another raised eyebrow. "Vurried about me?" Medic gestured to himself. "You need not worry, Herr Scout. I have done zis for _years_. A couple nights visout sleep are barely a challenge." He remarked with a small grin.

Leo sighed with relief. "I'm glad to hear that Doc." A smile appeared on the young Scouts face.

"So_ you're_ having trouble sleeping correct?"

A pause. Leo gulped and looked at the Doctor. "I didn't say anything about that…"

The Medic laughed. "So I am wrong?"

"No, no, I _am_ having a lot of trouble sleepin'." He paused. "How did ya know?" The Scout asked with curiosity.

Another throaty laugh. "How else vould you see me verking at all hours of zhe night?"

Leo laughed nervously. "Ahahaha, yeah…I suppose that is how."

Medic took a clipboard from the desk. "So, are you having trouble vis falling asleep or staying asleep?"

Leo cleared his throat. "Both. It's been going on for like, two weeks!"

"Hmmm, do you have any sore muscles? Bones perhaps? You do run a lot." He rubs his head quizzically.

"Nah. Nothin' like that." Leo shook his head. "I stretch and do strengthening exercises daily. You know that."

Medic placed his hand on Leo's shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

"…sexual frustration?"

Dark red filled his pale cheeks and ears. "NO." Leo replied bluntly with wide eyes, pushing the hand far away.

Medic crossed his arms. "Zen is zere something corrupting the correct psychological processes causing your mind to travel at 300mph in every which direction?"

"My wha…"

"Is zhere somesing on your mind that is causing your insomnia?" He simplified, rubbing his eyes.

The Scout thought for a moment. He closed his eyes trying to conjure up recent thoughts. "Um…maybe. I'm not so sure."

Then he realized with a small gasp.

Medic. Leo's head has been filled with him. Thousands of questions without answers. That's why he can't sleep. But he could never tell the Doc. Could he? … No. Not risking it.

Medic looked at Scout with gleaming eyes, noticing the Scouts revelation.

"Have you discovered vhat it is?"

"Yeah."

"Vanna tell me?"

Scout crossed him arms. "Nope."

Medic blinked a few times. "No? Vhat do you mean, no? I sought I vas helping you."

"And ya did. I just can't tell ya Doc."

"Vell, are you cured?"

He sighed and rubbed his aching eyes. "Hell no, I'll never get sleep now."

Medic raised an eyebrow and clasped his hands together. "So are you going to tell me vhat it is zat is bosering you?"

Leo avoided Medics gaze at all costs, peering around the Infirmary. "Look, Doc. I can't tell you 'cuz I don't know what it is botherin' me and why."

A long a heavy sigh escaped the Medic, directing Leo's attention back to him. "Alright zen. I von't press you about it. I'll just give you some medication to help you sleep."

Leo's ears twitched. "Meds?"

"Vell, yes."

"As long as I don't turn into a freakin' addict, Doc."

"I assure you, zees are _not _addictive."

"So how do I take em'? Just with water?"

Medic proceeded to nod. "Precisely. Vis vater, tvice a day. Vunce in zhe morning, vunce before bed."

"Alright, so that's it? It'll help me sleep right?"

"Yes, and you should know. Zhese contain mostly Tryptophan und THC."

"…Are you serious?"

"Don't get any funny ideas, Herr Scout. Strictly to help you sleep only."

"Sweet deal, Doc."

"You vill feel zhe effects of zhe THC of course, vich verks vith zee Tryptophan to calm the mind and produce sleep cells…."

"Cool, cool…can I have 'em now?" Leo replied with much vigor.

He handed the bottle over to Leo. "Anozer sing. Zee only side effect I have observed of ozer patients is…" He cleared his throat. "...sexual arousal."

Leo gulped as dark red blush covered his cheeks and ears.

"So, I'm gonna get horny?"

Medic sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ach. Yes. Zough zhere is only a 35% chance of it. Zhese meds are really only to help with insomnia." He turned to his desk and straightened his papers, sliding the unfinished work in his desk. "Now, I am going to bed. I deserve rest." He patted the young Scout on the back and pushed Leo out the door.

"Vell, you're good correct? Goodnight, Herr Scout."

Leo turned around to thank the kind Doctor but was met with the cold steel of the Infimary door. Footsteps could be heard on the other side, then a closing door.

Leo let out a sigh. "Night, Doc."

He opened the small bottle and popped a pill into his mouth. Water wasn't really necessary. He strode to his room, feeling a bit weighed down. The effects were taking toll.


	2. Bad Dreams

Hi my small audience! I'm sorry for the wait! D: Anyway, I hope you like the new installment~ and Happy Valentine's Day! 3

It was almost really difficult to get to his room, let alone open the door. Leo felt heavy, his limbs feeling weighed down by an invisible force. He drug his feet along the dark echoing hallways of 2fort. He wrung the door open slowly and shut it even slower. Leo can't remember the last time he used "THC". He still had on his usual pajamas so he didn't hesitate lowering himself on the bed.

Leo sighed happily. "I don't know how long it's been since I've been this relaxed…come to think of it; I don't think I've ever been this relaxed." He closed his eyes and began dozing off.

"out…."

"Scout…."

"You must not die….."

Haziness filled his vision while blurry figures ran across the battlefield. Sounds of gunshots and screams echoed in his ears. Leo was sitting, leaned up against a wall. There was an unnatural amount of warmth filling Leo's hands and chest. It was his blood, drenching his clothes and pale skin. The multiple gunshot wounds had drained the poor Scout of his blood and consciousness. Leo's right shoulder, thigh and left mid torso had been the result of injury. The missing bullets had taken bits and pieces of skin and muscle along with them. He slowly moved his head to the side and let out a low groan.

"Scout!"

"Can you hear me!?"

A large gloved hand was placed on Leo's cheek. Leo tried all he could to tell Medic he was alright. Blood was coughed up; replacing words of stability. He choked in response to the frantic Doctor. Medic had used all his MediGuns energy assisting the Heavy. It had been a long battle and he was very lucky to find the Scout. All he had was his small Med Kit with him. The Doctor removed the remaining bullets carefully, as Leo groaned half-conscience. He wrapped the young Scouts wounds with haste, gauzing them. It stopped most of the bleeding, but he had to replace the lost blood. It was a matter of time before the poor boy was too far gone….

Then as if by some merciful gods will, the ending chime rung in throughout the battlefield.

"VICTORY." The announcers' voice echoed out the speakers.

"Scout, don't die just yet…" Just then the Medic lifted Leo off the bloody ground beneath him and into his arms. Gently but with the fastest pace, he ran past his comrades to the Medivan. Leo's eyelids were very heavy. He thought that maybe that he was done for. The pain was too great and simple thoughts were too much to process.

Sniper noticed the man running with the young boy clutched in his arms. "Doc? Wha-" The BLU Sniper called out to him. The Doctor just kept running, replying with a shake of his head. Sniper noticed the fresher blood on his coat, realizing it belonged to the Scout. He ran after the Medic calling out to him once more. "Medic, what in the name of god happened?" They arrived to Medic's Medivan; Sniper pulled open the doors to assist.

"If you're going to help me Herr Sniper, get in the van so we can get him in the cot."

Sniper quickly hopped in the van, and Medic slowly transferred the injured boy to him. He laid the boy on the cot and sat down next to him. Sniper looked at Medic with worry in his eyes. "How did this happen?"

Medic sighed as he loosely strapped Scout in place. "I don't know…but I will save him before it's too late." With that he jumped out of the back, and into the cab. The vehicle rumbled and roared as Medic drove the gas pedal into the cold frame of the van.

Heavy and Spy ensured Medic that no one would be this terribly injured. They told him everything would be fine, since it was good last time. Even though it was the challenge day. Medic listened to their silly reasoning, only because the Scout was sure as well. Leo was reckless and should have really been paying attention. Red lost their Demoman and Pyro today. They would be replaced, though it's never the same. Red has gotten the intelligence that they are able to keep, but at what cost? Challenges don't allow but one respawn. If you are killed after that one respawn…you don't come back. It was Leo's second Challenge to date. The first was a victory as well and no one was hurt. This time, Leo was far too reckless.

Arriving to 2fort, Medic quickly killed the van's engine and ran to the back of the vehicle. He threw open the doors frightening the B.L.U Sniper. He quickly undid all the straps and grabbed Leo (as gently as possible), the Doctor headed straight to the Infirmary. Sniper knew Medic had it all under control so he grabbed his weapons out of the truck and headed to the lounge. He's never seen the BLU Medic in such a solemn franticness before.

Medic backed into the doors, throwing them open. He laid Scout on the table, removing the bandages. Leo was getting cold, and his breathing was slowing down. He had to hurry. There was still bleeding and the muscle tissues were far beyond complete repair. There would be scars, as payment for the thoughtlessness of Leo's actions. Medic rushed around the Infirmary. He washed his hands, put on gloves and prepared the hanging MediGun. Leo's clothes were removed to make sure there was complete clearance for the MediGuns rays. Blood had already started to pool in the wounds. He wiped it away and taking a small cloth square he sanitized the Scouts inner right wrist. An I.V was inserted immediately to accommodate for unearthly amounts of blood loss. The MediGun was positioned and turned on medium blast. If Leo was healed too fast, the muscle tissue and skin would heal over the open wound and would have to be reopened. He cleaned the table of the blood and removed his gloves, throwing them away. Medic placed an ungloved hand on Leo's neck. He was warming back up and his breathing was stable. He sighed and wiped the stray sweat beads from his forehead. He drug a chair to the bedside and watched over the young boy.

Leo awoke with a sharp gasp, covered in sweat. His sheets bundled near the bottom on his small bed. He took a deep breath, wiping away the moisture. Slowly sitting up Leo glanced at his alarm clock. 3:32. He may have slept a bit but that is _not _the dream he wanted. The memory of his actions that almost got him killed around two months ago. The scars forever etched in his small frame. He sat up straightening out his night shirt, his hands brushing over the rippled skin around his left torso. It wasn't a bad scar, just a reminder. And here Leo thought Scars made you look cooler. The harsh memories and thoughts fogged his mind.

"Who's gonna love you with a scars like that?"

"You will always be alone."

"Nobody ever loved you, who will now?"

"You're nothing but a monster."

"Gross, scraggly beast."

"Freak!"

"Go away."

"Die."

Tried as he could, those awful thoughts only echoed in Leo's mind. He just wanted some sleep for god's sake. Medic had saved the young boy's life that time. Yet, there have been days when Leo had wished the Doctor had let him die there. He pulled the blankets back over his slim, somewhat tattered body, running an un-bandaged hand through his cropped, damp hair. Leo believes men should not cry, but he has been strong for too long. He took sharp, hitched breaths, covering his mouth with a shaking hand trying to muffle the sounds. He curled up, letting the tears run down his cheeks. Sleep is a distant and dim light when you are lost in such darkness.


End file.
